Mihai Știrbey
Mihai Știrbey is a member of the Hachiō Danzaiba and a member of Yami's Armed Division. Appearance He appears as a man in his late twenties with long light colored hair that is combed back with some strands falling on his forehead. The most defining trait of his appearance is that he has sharp jagged teeth. His attire includes a long black coat with what appears to be straps or light armor on the shoulders. He wears a black shirt underneath with black pants and wears black shoes. He carries his scythe on his back. According to him, both his Scythe and the long armored coat that he wears were made by Shigure's Father. Personality Mihai is quite sadistic, willing to kill Kenichi and Miu just to see their insides. He's also very cruel and very reckless engaged police with guns and willing to take the bullets head on while wearing a bullet proof vest stating he hates dodging. However, he does seem to have some restraint, having spared the people from dying and letting them live. However, this may have been an act of cruelty than mercy, as he wanted them to live so they would call for backup so he could be "entertained" further. His cruelty extends to that of even infants as Știrbey had no remorse in attempting to kill an infant child and woman if had been for Hongō not stopped him. Mihai is also arrogant, as he failed to listen to Mikumo's warnings about Ryōzanpaku's strength as a group to which he believed they would still lose. He also appears to have a short temper, having gotten angry very easily on a number of occasions, such as when Shigure dealt him damage during their first fight, when Shigure was able to get a message out to Ryōzanpaku and when Kensei managed to land a blow on him during his assault on Mildred. Mihai Știrbey is also a cautious individual, having worn protective gear in his brief fight with Shigure and Kensei's attack, to which he regularly keeps on him should he need to use it. Its interesting to note that, despite being a follower of the Satsujinken, it seems that Mihai way of life greatly resembles that of Jenazad's who would kill just about anyone and everyone just for the sake of it. This means that Mihai is not just a Satsujinken but a follower of the Gedou fist. Further signs of his Gedou fist nature is that he is more than willing to assault someone in the middle of a battle, even from behind, further showing that not only does he follow the Gedou fist, but has no sense of honor. Most recently, it seems that Mihai has chosen the path of Gedou, culminating with him defying the One Shadow's orders by interrupting Kajima's battle and attacking Kenichi. Even though he has the rank of a Master he doesn't follow the code of masters to never step in a disciples' fight. Skill *'Master Scytheman': Mihai is a master of the Scythe. According to Mihai , the reason he uses a scythe as his weapon of choice is because of the massive body count that he's amassed over the years, and to see the look on his victims' faces as he kills them, which is how he earned his nickname as a "grim reaper". Mihai is able to effortlessly move and position his large scythe in any way he wants with little to no difficulties at all. When he first arrived in Japan, he easily slashed through the guns of the guards who were guarding the port, and was able to keep them alive long enough to use them a bait and to pass the time. Mihai's Scythe was supposedly created by Shigure's Father, and he stated that the Scythe itself can bend and flow like a willow, making it even easier for him to move it as he pleases as shown during his fight with Mycroft. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess': Mihai has shown to have a good amount of strength as he is able to effortlessly swing and slash multiple opponents with a large scythe. He is able to withstand an assault of bullets from multiple guards and the Shinto Gōrenzan attack (not aimed solely at him, as Shigure used the move on seven grand masters at the same time), which is one of Shigure's most powerful attacks, although it should be noted that he was also wearing a special chain vest which was also made by Shigure's father which took the blunt of the force away. Mihai himself noted that if he had not been wearing the vest, he could have been knocked out by Shigure. *'Enhanced Endurance': Mihai was shown to have an above average endurance as he withstood attacks from Ryōzanpaku masters, Shigure's Sōto Kyōrenzan (not aimed solely at him), and was able to take a hit from one of Mycroft's palm attacks while wearing a protective vest made by Shigure's father. He was also able to survive Akira Hongō's attacks, which sent him flying off a tower. It should be noted that although Mihai can survive attacks from other grand masters, he was unable to engage his enemies after being hit and had to make temporary retreats to recover from his wounds. History Mihai's background is still unknown, however, he appears to have a history with Shigure Kōsaka, or at least, her father as his scythe weapon may have been forged by her father. He also has a history with Apachai Hopachai, as during their battle, Mihai refers to Apachai as the "gentle-hearted Shinigami", showing how glad he is to be able to fight with him again, and likewise Apachai refers to him as a "really bad Shinigami". Since getting his weapon from Shigure's father, he has killed a countless number of people with that scythe, which has lead to him becoming a mass murderer in the process; beginning his decent into the path of Gedou, earning himself the nickname "Shinigami", and resulting in that scythe of his amassing a higher body count then any other weapon that Shigure's Father has created over the years. During these years, Mihai joined Yami's armed division, and ended up becoming a member of the Hachiō Danzaiba. Yami/YOMI Saga Okinawa Arc Mihai appears during a flashback in chapter 399 of Apachai when Agaard's commenting about how he and Apachai have improved through walking the different paths of martial arts. What kind of history he and Apachai actually have with each other is currently unknown, although it has been implied in (chapter 561) that he and Apachai have run into each other at least more than once before in the past. The Eternal Sunset Arc Mihai is first seen on the television by Shigure walking into the docks commenting on the weather in the area. As the army started to search the area having learned of his location, Mihai plays a game of cat and mouse with the soldiers and appears from above. They demand he drop his weapon, but Mihai asks why stating there's no reason he should and cuts the soldiers down left and right commenting it's time to reap. He continues to toy with them while being hit by the bullets (secretly wearing a bullet proof vest) stating it's boring to dodge them. He tells the wounded men to call for backup. He is later surrounded with the rest of the Hachiō Danzaiba members. When Shigure calls out his name, knowing he's watching her and the others, he appears and apologizes to them since they were in the middle of something and their fight will have to be put on hold. He notes they have sharp senses and that they are from Ryōzanpaku. Shigure then charges at him to protect Miu and Kenichi, questioning whether Mihai will attack Miu and Kenichi. Mihai says the others would likely not do that, but he states he wants to see what they look on the inside while licking his scythe. He and Shigure then face off against each other. Mihai comments on her composure in front of all seven members of the Hachiō Danzaiba members, to which Shigure states she'll show them all the true power of the Kosaka Style. She attacks Mihai with her Shinto Gōrenzan, cutting Mihai down. As Miu and Kenichi attempt to run away, Mihai stops them, revealing he survived her wound due to the chain mail he wore from her father, commenting had he not worn it he would have been defeated. Before Shigure can rush over to them, he tells her not to due to how important this day is to them, to which Seitarō agrees with revealing the black flag of Yami. After Shigure cuts open their containers Mihai is annoyed she revealed their gold and more when Miu tries to steal some of the gold. As Shigure fights the Bow Master, Mihai holds Kenichi and Miu hostage. As Kenichi tells Miu to get ready and run, Mihai reveals he heard him, only to be confused when Kenichi starts dancing. However, Mihai dropping his guard allows them to escape, prompting Mihai to be enraged and chase them. They are stopped by the Armored Knight as Mihai praises Kenichi's cleverness and Mihai realizes he only needs one hostage and tells them the "reaper" will visit one of them. As Miu and Kenichi retaliate, Mihai now chooses to not have any hostages and goes for the kill. However, he is kicked from behind by the sudden arrival of Christopher Eclair and Mycroft. After having received payment from Shigure (by using one of the gold bars on the ship), Christopher and Mycroft engage in combat as Mihai fights Mycroft. As he blocks Mycrofts attacks, he comments on how his thrusts are slow only for Mycroft to strike him on the side sending him back and angering Mihai on how it hurt. Știrbey comments that the techniques of the unarmed division are scary, and Mycroft says that same about Mihai and his scythe. Știrbey comments that although a big scythe has shortcomings, the terror of his victims upon seeing the weapon more than makes up for it. Mycroft says that Mihai's big weapon will not hit him but suddenly gets cut on his arm. Știrbey comments that his sycthe was made by Shigure's father and that it should not be underestimated as it "bends and flows like a willow". Once Shigure uses her Sōto Kyōrenzan, Știrbey is forced to fight her 'shadow' while allowing Miu and Kenichi to escape with Mycroft and Christopher. Știrbey refuses to let them go and attempts to take one last kill at Kenichi, but he is stopped and kicked away by Shigure allowing Kenichi and the others to escape. Enraged over the damage Shigure gave him he is rather annoyed when Rin Tachibana, who states they need Shigure alive as she is the daughter of Yami's missing blacksmith, stops Edeltraft from killing her. Later, he and Akira Hongō fight soldiers in another country as Știrbey enjoys killing them in a mad frenzy. As reinforcements arrive and help kill more soldiers, Știrbey gives a wicked smile at the carnage. Later, he attempts to kill a woman and her child but is stopped by Hongō at the last second. As Știrbey comments that they were told to kill all witnesses by the One Shadow himself but Hongō merely stares back wordlessly. The two continue to stare each other down but Știrbey leaves it alone, saying that Hongō is allied with them. Hongō retains his impassive stance as Știrbey walks away. He later returns home with the rest of his fellow Hachiō Danzaiba members. Once he discovers of Shigure's escape again, he holds his scythe around a guard's neck insulting him and his security system. He then informs everyone else of the situation as they go find her. Once they do, he bursts into her room and attempts to kill her and the satellite phone she is using, to which Shigure is able to subdue him, Mildred and Raki at once after giving her location to Ryōzanpaku, much to his anger. Later Știrbey , along side Mikumo, Sōgetsu, Mildred, Edeltraft, Marmaduke, Raki, Hongō, Agaard, Cyril, Rin, and Ogata all faced off later against the masters and allies of Ryōzanpaku. When Akisame questions Shigure's condition, Știrbey responds mockingly; although she has not been killed he implies that they could have done other things. As Kensei expresses his anger over what they could have done to Shigure, Știrbey just states they outnumber them and they have no hope, to which Mikumo tells him not to underestimate them. When Kensei attacks Mildred, Mihai believes they found her weak spot only to see that Kensei ripped her garments off instead. However, Kensei really destroyed her bow and landed a blow on Rin, Știrbey and Agaard, shocking him. When the Ryōzanpaku masters begin to go on the offense, Știrbey engages battle with them. Știrbey nurses the attack he received from Ma Kensei and comments that he would have been defeated were if not for an anti-shock plate he was wearing under his clothes. He contemplates jumping into Ma Kensei's battle with Marmaduke for revenge but he notices Akira Hongō merely observing the battles. Știrbey mocks Hongō's sense of chivalry and intrudes on the fight between Sakaki and Cyril Rahman. Știrbey aims to sever Sakaki's arm but he parries the strike, catching Știrbey off-guard. After recovering, Știrbey tells Agaard that he'll take over if Agaard does not feel like fighting, jumping in and slashing Apachai. Știrbey comments that he has met another grim reaper and is amazed that Apachi has survived so long with his kind-hearted personality. Agaard stands down and Apachai warns him that Știrbey is a horrible grim reaper and they prepare to fight. Știrbey upon arriving at the base, Hongō is seen just arriving to the base and Știrbey closes the entrance to the room to prevent his interference. Știrbey tells Kajima to finish off Kenichi but Kajima is checking to see if Kenichi stands up to fight again. Știrbey dismisses this and is about to attack Kenichi but he is stopped by Kajima and asks to allow him to defeat Kenichi as he was ordered by his master to do so. Știrbey relents and expresses his understanding of the situation, much to Kajima's relief, but Știrbey continues his attack saying that he understands that he really can't get along with the barehanded team. Before his blade can hit Kenichi Hongō breaks though the wall using Superhuman Fist, Twisting Penetrating Hand and stop Mihai from killing Kenichi, and started fight Știrbey saying that he always want to take his head which has Hongō mentioning that's the first thing they can agree on. However Hongō proved to be too much for Mihai and the later is defeated almost instantly by Hongō's Superhuman Fist-Mist Prison technique, which knocked Mihai off the tower they were fighting on. It is later shown that Mihai survived the fall, pretending to be dead in order to make his way back to the building, avoiding meeting up with Hongō in the process while exclaiming that he has made the perfect entrance. He attacks Saiga, despite being asked to stop to prevent throwing the world in chaos, and Senzui prepares to attack Saiga as well. Saiga realizes that he cannot defend himself against both fighters but Shigure jumps in and fights off Știrbey , knocking him out and destroying his scythe with Shinto Gōrenzan. Battle Log Past Battles *Vs Apachai Hopachai (Unknown) Present Battles *Vs Mycroft (Undecided) *Vs Akira Hongō (Lost) *vs Shigure Kōsaka (Lost) Trivia *He is the only Hachiō Danzaiba master that has not shown any signature move. * His name Mihai Ştirbey refers to the famous Ştirbey family from Romania (see for example Prince Barbu Ştirbey). His first name, Mihai, is of Romanian origin as well. It might refer to the Romanian poet Mihai Eminescu who wrote a poem called La moartea principelui Știrbey ("On the Death of Prince Știrbey"). His disciple Sigmaringen is most likely named after the last Romanian royal family: Hohenzollern-Sigmaringen. * "Michael Schtilvay" is a translation mistake. If his name were Michael it would have been written either マイケル, ミハエル or ミヒャエル, depending of which country's pronunciation the author would have chosen. Schtilvay is made-up gibberish that does not exist as a name. *Știrbey ended up making the most appearances of all the Hachiō Danzaiba masters and his lust for blood resulted in Shigure's capture which greatly affected the direction of the story line. *Știrbey's style and weapon listed as "scythemanship". However it should be noted that his weapon is actually a halberd with one handle being a scythe and the front is a spear and opposite side being an axe. This makes Știrbey's weapon a hybrid pole arm that consist of a halberd and a scythe blade. *In history, the scythe was always known as an improvised weapon. There never was a culture that practiced or preserved an official scythe style or a school. All techniques were based on experiments and past experiences among farmers in Europe. *The only manual on scythe technique was by a German civil servant Paulus Hector Mair who displayed few techniques that can be performed with scythe while the book focused on other weapons. In his fight with Mycroft Știrbey mentioned that a scythe leaves a frightening expression. This was true in history during many peasant uprisings who used the scythe as a weapon and the enemies were confused and thrown off since the farmers were using a weapon not present in conventional warfare. Gallery Mihaistirbey.jpg|Mihai Ştirbey's profile from the guidebook Mihai-ch399.png|Mihai's appearance was foreshadowed during Battle 399. Category:Characters Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Weapon User Category:Dou Category:Male Category:Grand Master